


a long time ago (i had fallen for you)

by sapphicmyoui



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enjoy this!!, F/F, Fluff, and idk when i'll update coz my exam prep is gonna start soon, but oh well!!, coz i couldn't fit it into one, it didn't feel right, it's probably only going to be 2 or 3 chapters, jisoo's her equally-as-sleepy literature student best friend, lisa's a sleepy art student, not really but kinda, slight angst, so it's important, they're side characters but all these fics are gonna build into a big one, twice is mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmyoui/pseuds/sapphicmyoui
Summary: Lisa just needs inspiration for her artwork...





	a long time ago (i had fallen for you)

**Author's Note:**

> thanq tamsyn for giving me this idea even tho u regret it entirely (:

The morning air is crisp and light, it carries the sound of early bird calls and the smell of coffee. The dried-up tree leaves scattered on the ground crunch under sneakers and skateboard wheels, the owners of which are in a rush to reach their destination. Early (Monday morning) classes were always the hardest for students, especially those who valued their last-minute Sunday night plans.

The peaceful harmony in which every body awake at this hour works, is art, Lisa thinks. Or at least she would if she were awake. The curtains of her dorm window block the most minimal amount of light out, casting a warm orange hue over the beige walls. The artworks pinned on the various corkboards that litter the walls express new meaning, their subtle colours blending ever so perfectly with the morning sun.

The tiny succulents sitting upon the bookshelf, placed perfectly in the corner of the dormitory, struggle to make themselves known, the shadows of preceding shelves hiding their beauty. Their pots however, simple and yellow, make the statement for them. The books that usually sit upon those shelves lay scattered across the desk next to the bookshelf. The hardback covers lay closed, bookmarks in almost each one, indicating books that were never finished and ones that have just been started.

The trail leads across the floor, covered by paint-soaked t-shirts and jeans, to a soft duvet that moves in shallow breaths. The block of wood beside the bed, a makeshift night table as Jisoo calls it, holds a simple night light, a phone and a round pair of gold frames. Their owner always forgoes cleaning them, the transparent glass covered in grey fingerprints and dried up raindrops.

The brown duvet covers the mattress, although tresses of obsidian flow from its head. The locks fan out across the pillow, drowning the white material in their thickness. The faint movement of some of the locks clears a space on the pillows, and the face of a sleeping girl emerges.

Her eyelashes flutter, the brightness of the room finally too much to keep her eyes shut from. Her mouth stretches wide open, a yawn making its way out of her throat. An urgent hand shoots out to grab the phone lying upon her bedside table, checking for the time.

_9:37 a.m._

“Fuck.” Longs legs fly out from under the covers, throwing it haphazardly over the side of frame. Tugging on the jeans that were lying on the floor, Lisa flies to the bathroom of her dorm. The fluorescent tubes that line the bathroom’s ceiling are nothing compared to the warmth of colour of her room, and Lisa finds herself squinting into the bathroom mirror. Splashing water on her face, she blindly squeezes her toothpaste onto her brush, scrubbing her teeth while taming her bangs. The foam drips all over the basin, washed away by the surge of water from the tap. Running out of the bathroom, she grabs the multi coloured sweater lying upon her chair and tugs it on. The leather book bag that contains her new reads, as well as a palette of paint, her brushes and sketchbook, hangs behind her door. She picks her glasses off her night table, opting to go another day without cleaning them because she simply _does not have the time._

”Jisoo is going to kill me. I am deceased. This is the end.” She opens her curtains, casting her room with a bright white light. She picks the duvet off the floor, throwing it onto her bed once more. She’ll be back in three hours anyway. Grabbing the door handle, she yanks it open, before shutting it again. Turning around to grab a coat, _it might be chilly_ , she pulls her door shut and runs to the staircase of her dorm building.

Flying down the six flights of stairs, she finds herself at the lobby entrance. She waves good morning to Sunmi, one of the college professors who seemed to be chatting with a student, Jeongyeon, about one of the notices on the board.

The walk (run) to the café near her dorm building takes her three minutes, and she’s panting hard and heavy as she opens its glass doors. The bell chimes above her head, and the cashier raises her head to look her way.

Momo casts her a wide smile, signalling her a thumbs up with her left hand, the right already punching Lisa’s order into the machine. Lisa notices the girl has been a lot brighter lately.

(She thinks it might have something to do with a certain pink-head she spots stealing kisses from Momo when they think no one is looking)

She promises herself to treat the girl to cake sometime. Scanning the café, Lisa spots her friend sitting with her head buried in a book. As she approaches the table, she spots a cup of tea and a teapot, that looks like it was almost half empty.

_Shit._

“Hey Jisoo!” Lisa says, a bit too enthusiastically for someone who was-

“You’re an hour late Lalisa! Three people came up to me asking if I’d been stood up! Three!” Jisoo drops the book on the table, dramatically raising her hands in the air. A few heads of the few customers the café had at this time turned towards the pair, but turned away as quickly when they realised the commotion was none out of the ordinary.

“I’m so sorry!” Lisa blurts out, sitting down in front of Jisoo. “I promise you I kept an alarm. Several actually! I just… slept through all of them…” She pulls her book out of her bag, casting her eyes at the cover.

“You brought the wrong book too? Lisa when are you going to start going to bed at a normal hour?” Jisoo pours herself another cup of tea, massaging her temples. The black sweater the girl was wearing contrasted highly with her bright purple hair, and it shines in the light coming through the window to her left. They’d both taken a bet a couple months ago against two other girls, the losers were to dye their hair any colour the winner deemed. Lisa was given a bright orange, and while she hadn’t minded it at the time, it did end up getting quite hard to manage. Jisoo however, was quite pleased with the shade of purple she was given, opting to keep it even after the bet had finished.

“I do go to bed on time! Kind of…” Lisa smiles at Momo, who places a cup of coffee and a warm croissant on the table in front of her.

“Three a.m. is not ‘on time’. What do you even do until then?” Jisoo steals a bite of Lisa’s croissant, eyeing the cup of coffee. The girl might have a good sleeping schedule, but she’s always tired. Lisa doesn’t question why, she assumes it’s the usual case with most university students.

“I paint, for your information.” She pulls out her sketch book from her bag, handing it to Jisoo. “I spent last night finishing the cover on that one actually.” She used to be extremely cautious of giving people her art books. The amount of nervousness she used to feel dissipated once she reached university however, when she spotted people selling _copies_ of their sketch books and work to people who seemed interested. There was no filter and expressing yourself was completely accepted.

The yellow painted cover of her hardback shined brightly in the room, the splashes of reds and greens dotting its surface. A girl with short brown hair filled its space, her sun glasses sitting comfortably atop her head. “This is really good Lisa, but how are you coming along with your _actual_ art piece? The one for class?”

_That. Right._

“Well, you see…” Lisa took a deep gulp of coffee, the liquid spreading warmth through her body. Momo always knows the exact amount of sugar-to-coffee ratio and Lisa cannot thank her enough. “I haven’t found something to… paint about?”

Jisoo looks up from Lisa’s sketchbook, pushing the two covers together. “You literally procrastinate painting, by painting.” Her face was so serious that if they were in any other situation Lisa would’ve possibly been extremely worried. Instead, she laughs right at Jisoo.

“Yah! Stop laughing! I’m being serious here!” The older girl starts shouting once again, her hands flying across the table to hit Lisa’s arms.

“That’s exactly why I’m laughing!” Lisa blocks each hit, eventually quieting down to soft chuckles. Jisoo huffs, but Lisa sees the grin she’s trying to supress through her teeth. She takes a sip of her tea, leaning back in her chair.

“Okay well if you’re done laughing at me, I promised Rosie that we’d have lunch together today.” Lisa’s knees hit the underside of the table, startling Jisoo and the other patrons in the café.

“What?!”

Jisoo nodded, after almost choking on her tea. “She insisted! _‘Jisoo, we’ve been together for 5 months and I still haven’t met your best friend! I’m starting to think you don’t want me to meet her…’_ ” She dabs the side of her mouth with the white napkin sitting on the plate.

“You genuinely expected me to say no to her?” Lisa nodded vigorously, hoping in any way and form she could get out of this meeting. It’s not that she didn’t want to meet Rose, she very much would like to. She just knew who Rose was associated with, and in turn, that’s who she didn’t want to be associated with.

Jisoo notices the stricken look on Lisa’s face, and hers softens. “Hey, I can just tell her that you had a meeting with one of the professors. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Lisa looks up at Jisoo with a grateful smile. The girl truly knows when she feels anxious, and for this she can’t thank her enough.

“No, it’s okay Jisoo I’ll come. I want to meet her anyway, see how great this ‘Rosie Posie’ really is.”

Jisoo smile brightens and Lisa knows she made the right decision.

(There’s just a tiny part of her wondering if it was)

 

 

 

* * *

 

Roseanne turned out to be the sweetest girl Lisa had met. The brunette was all high-pitched giggles and soft hugs upon their first meeting, something Lisa wasn’t accustomed to. She wondered how someone so _lively_ had ever come across her friend Jisoo, and more particularly how they managed to make their relationship work.

(She got her answer when they sat down to order food, the pair working in utmost harmony together. Jisoo’s hand would be reaching for the salt, Roseanne’s meeting her halfway with the desired item. The look in Rose’s eye when Jisoo laughed at a joke Lisa had made about her eating habits explained it all. The look of utter adoration painted the young girl’s features, and Lisa found herself falling a little bit in love with Rose herself. _She wondered if the brunette had this effect on everyone she met_.)

The two young girls sit together in content silence, watching Jisoo as she converses with the cashier while paying for their meal.

“She knows how to make people happy.” Lisa pats her stomach, looking over at Rose. The girl’s eyebrows raise, surprised that Lisa was the one to initiate conversation. She had been uneasy previously, even though the two had gotten along fairly well. She still held a bit of doubt whether Lisa was _completely_ comfortable around her yet.

“She does.” Rose smiles, and Lisa can’t help but melt at the way her cheeks puff out.

_Adorable._

“She’s good at reading emotions, and knows what to say, and when to say it. I’m really lucky.” The brunette sighs, resting her chin on a well-manicured hand. Lisa notices the small bears that paint her nail bed. _Hey, that’s Jisoo’s favourite cartoon!_

Lisa decides Roseanne is a good person.

(She really couldn’t fathom anyone thinking different. The girl was a literal angel on earth.)

“There we go kiddos, all paid up.” Jisoo returns to their table, holding takeaway containers in her hands. She hands one to Lisa, knowing full-well the girl is too lazy to cook anything at home, and will definitely opt for packet ramen over good food. This should keep her going for at least two more days. Lisa accepts the container, reminding herself to head to that corner store that sells the fried chicken Jisoo loves ever so dearly.

Jisoo’s left had laces with Roseanne’s right, (Rose being left handed and Jisoo being right, enabled them to do tasks without having to let go of each other. Another thing Lisa had noticed.) the taller girl allowing herself to be lead along to the entrance of the shop. Lisa trails behind them, content in watching the young couple be all gooey with each other. She laughs when Rose lays her chin on the crown of Jisoo’s head, and the shorter girl starts flailing, screaming _“Stop it Rosie! I’m not a baby!”._ Rose just pats her head and laughs along with Lisa.

Rose makes them wait at the park in front of the restaurant, with the words “I need to use the bathroom baby, I’ll be right back.” Jisoo nods with a stupid smile on her face, and Lisa mentally face palms at how whipped her best friend is. They chat about lunch, Jisoo scowling when Lisa mentions her said revelation of Jisoo’s level of whipped-ness. The air is nice once again, and Lisa feels at ease.

(She should’ve listened to the tugging in her gut, she would go to say later on.)

Rose emerges from the bathroom with her arm around a shorter girl’s shoulders. The girl’s black sneakers trail across the pavement, walking in quick steps to keep up with Rose’s longer legs. Her white striped shirt is pulled tight across her waist, and Lisa can see the sliver of well-toned abs poking through the gap. The brown hair cascades down her shoulders, the blonde streaks running through it shinning in the afternoon sun. Her cat-like eyes are circled by clear frames, and they seem to focus everywhere else but Lisa’s. The pair comes to a stop in front of Jisoo and Lisa, and the bright smile on Rose’s face heavily contradicts the emotions going through Lisa’s head.

“Hey guys, meet my friend. Jennie.”

Lisa’s heart drops.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly loved and appreciated  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/sapphicmyoui


End file.
